Talk:The Merrill Lunch Hungerdunger McCormack All Accountant Marching Society
Hungerdunger vs. Hungadunga Okay, I don't understand. The name of the page spells the name "Hungerdunger," but the bolded text at the beginning of the article says "Hungadunga," and when I edited it to make it consistent with the title, Andrew reverted it. So which is it, Hungerdunger or Hungadunga? Shouldn't it should be spelled the same way throughout the article? -- Ryan (talk) 03:32, 21 May 2006 (UTC) :Actually, Ryan, I was reverting it to change back to Hungerdunger, and it didn't go far back enough, since you only changed one Hungerdunger. Which may be the most important one, but. I left a message for Dave Ebersole, who made the original mass Hungadunga changes. I'm guessing he's ignorant of the history of this page. But yeah, general consensus *was* Hungerdunger. Andrew Leal (talk) 03:35, 21 May 2006 (UTC) :Oh, now Andrew edited it again for consistent spelling. Nevermind. -- Ryan (talk) 03:34, 21 May 2006 (UTC) ::I've done some superficial checking, especially should this come up again. Groucho biographer Stefan Kanfer uses "Hungerdunger," but four mainstream articles between 1979 and the present have used Hungadunga. IMDb says Hungerdunger, but the more academic Filmsite uses "Hungadunga." In general, though, about 142 websites use Hungerdunger and at most 50 use Hungadunga. So unless someone brings in something authoritative like a printed screenplay or whatnot, Hungerdunger would seem to be the winner. Andrew Leal (talk) 03:49, 21 May 2006 (UTC) :::The book Groucho, Harpo, Chico and Sometimes Zeppo by Joe Adamson says "Hungerdunger, Hungerdunger, Hungerdunger, Hungerdunger and McCormack". Adamson was going directly from the scripts. It's Hungerdunger. :::And, just to spice things up, here's the text: :::Zeppo: "'In care of Hungerdunger, Hungerdunger, Hungerdunger and McCormack...'" :::Groucho: "You've left out a Hungerdunger! You left out the most important one, too! Thought you could slip one over on me, didn't you, eh? All right, leave it out and put in a windshield wiper instead. I tell you what you do, Jamison. I tell you what. Make it three windshield wipers and one Hungerdunger. They won't all be there when the letter arrives, anyhow." -- Danny (talk) 18:59, 21 May 2006 (UTC) ::::And I always heard it as Hoongadoonga. I see now that you were going by the scripts. My mistake.Dave 20:05, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Page Name This poor page has gone through countless moves back and forth. For myself, I've gathered from various discussions, comparing the Dutch subtitles used by Jog with the joke references to Merrill Lynch and the Marx Bros. evident in the title, there's a general feeling that "The Merrill Lunch Hungerdunger McCormack All-Accountant Marching Society" is the closest we can get without seeing a copy of the script. Any thoughts? --Andrew, Aleal 14:13, 8 March 2006 (UTC) :I'm sorry that I moved the page last night while it was still under discussion. I thought we'd already figured it out. I saw it last night still under the old name, and I thought I'd be helpful and move it. I didn't realize there was still a question about it. I'm really sorry I stirred something up! -- Danny Toughpigs 14:31, 8 March 2006 (UTC) ::Not sure what the status is, but I'm on the side that thinks "Lunch" makes more sense than "Lynch."--Pantalones 19:58, 8 March 2006 (UTC) :::I'm going to move this back to "Merrill Lunch Hungerdunger McCormack". "Merrill Lunch" is a reference to the accounting firm Merrill Lynch, and "Hungerdunger McCormack" is a reference to a joke in the Marx Brothers film Animal Crackers. I'm also moving the category to Muppet Bands, where I think it belongs. -- Danny Toughpigs 13:39, 12 March 2006 (UTC)